The present invention relates to the alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverage industry and more specifically, to both on-premise (bar/restaurant accessories) and off-premise tasting of beverages in club stores, grocery stores, drug stores, package liquor stores, and the like, as well as for apparatus for serving of beverages with a non-electric cold shot serving device.
For serving for serving wine/spirits cold shots, bartenders often keep a bottle in the freezer or on ice with beer bottles, for example. This can be inconvenient or may result in shot contamination due to ice and/or water running from the bottle into the shot glass.
Some bartenders may use an electric cold shot serving apparatus. These apparatus are often stationary and are positioned where they cannot be moved easily. Moreover, these apparatus are expensive, require additional maintenance, and could become gummed up easily. The electric cold shot serving apparatus can breakdown often due to the number of internal parts, such as condensers, coils, and other electrical functions within the unit.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved cold shot serving apparatus.